Problem: Suppose that  $\{a_n\}$ is an arithmetic sequence with $$
a_1+a_2+ \cdots +a_{100}=100 \quad \text{and} \quad
a_{101}+a_{102}+ \cdots + a_{200}=200.
$$What is the value of $a_2 - a_1$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
We want to find the common difference, say $d$. We observe that \begin{align*}
a_{101}& + a_{102} + \dots + a_{200} \\
&= (a_1 + 100d)
+ (a_2+ 100d) + \ldots + (a_{100} + 100d) \\
&= a_1 + a_2 + \ldots + a_{100} + 10000d.
\end{align*}Thus $200=100+10000d$  and  $d=\frac{100}{10000}=\boxed{\frac{1}{100}}$.